Home entertainment systems which combine Personal Computer and television functions (PC/TV systems), are increasingly becoming, generic, User interactive, multiple source and multiple destination communication devices. For example, a PC/TV system may receive data from satellite or terrestrial sources comprising High Definition Television (HDTV) broadcasts, Multi-point Microwave Distribution System (MMDS) broadcasts and Digital Video Broadcasts (DVB). A PC/TV system may also receive and transmit data via telephone (e.g. the Internet) and coaxial lines (e.g. cable TV) and from both remote and local sources such as Digital Video Disk (DVD), CDROM, VHS and Digital VHS (DVHS™) type players, PCs, and many other types of sources.
In such a generic PC/TV entertainment system there is a need to provide a flexible method of adaptively creating virtual channels comprising events (e.g. programs) from different broadcast channels and other remote and local sources. There is also a need for broadcasters to be able to tailor programming and commercials to a particular User and geographic location. Such a system supports substitution of particular channels and events for alternative channels and events under the command of either a User or a broadcast network operator. This enables broadcast markets to be optimally segmented from a broadcaster's perspective and also allows User preferences to be accommodated. These needs and associated problems are addressed by a system according to the present invention.